


ichor runs through my veins, painting my very insides gold (god's flesh does not come without a price)

by snickiebear



Series: war torn and ragged (the beginnings of peace and a soft, soft life) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Sai, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Sakura eats a god, Timeline What Timeline, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickiebear/pseuds/snickiebear
Summary: Haruno Sakura was seventeen when she killed and ate a god.(this is only the beginning.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: war torn and ragged (the beginnings of peace and a soft, soft life) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151633
Comments: 20
Kudos: 262





	ichor runs through my veins, painting my very insides gold (god's flesh does not come without a price)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy
> 
> so! highly recommend reading the first part of this series, itll give you a better understanding and the fics are dependent on each other. super excited to share this one with you guys. like i'm fucking BLOWN AWAY by the attention that the first part got. like HOLY FUCK. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

She was raised on the battlefield, sent to her death when she was ten and grieving for her dead parents. 

(Her first kill was a man three times her height and twice her age. She slit his throat and left him drowning in his own blood. Killing became as easy as breathing.)

She caught the attention of three legends because of her chakra control, because of her scars, because of her ruthlessness. 

(She was no one, something to mold. So she let them melt and mold her, to teach and train her.)

She was fifteen when she met Hatake Kakashi, a boy just as war torn and bloodthirsty as she was. 

(She was sixteen when they fell in love in the way that self made monsters could. It was not soft, it was not grand, it was stolen moments between battles, sharing a tent, kissing and tasting blood that was not theirs.

It was not soft. But it will be.)

She was seventeen when she took a bone to her leg and saved him.

She was seventeen when he cut off her leg and saved her. 

She was seventeen when she tore a god limb from limb and in her frenzy ate the god’s heart and flesh. 

(Kakashi had held her broken hands and wiped the golden blood from her mouth and kissed the crown of her head. “It’s okay.” He whispered, “Thank you, Sakura. Thank you.”

They had cried together, at the end of the war, the end of time, the end of the era. They had lost everything. They had nothing.)

(They had each other and that was all that mattered.)

She got married to the love of her life at twenty-one and it was the start of a soft life, one that they had only dared to dream about. 

. . .

“A genin team?” Sakura blinked, mug of coffee in her hand, Kakashi’s shirt low on her shoulder as she stared at her husband. “What.” 

Kakashi’s lip quirked up humorlessly, “The Hokage ordered it.” 

Sakura’s jaw clenched and she gently set her mug down so she wouldn’t break it. Kakashi eyed her warily, every Kohona nin knew about Sakura’s _feelings_ towards the Sadiame. It was the first thing any new jonin learned; do not speak of the Third unless it is to curse his name because the Woman Who Ate God hates his guts and would gladly assassinate him at a moment’s notice. 

“Who’s on your team?”

Kakashi took in a shuddering breath and Sakura was there, holding his hands and gently squeezing. His eyes drift shut as he answers, “Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. And Sai.” 

It made sense, it truly did (and she seethed and hated the Third for it). Having one sharingan user teach the other and Kakashi was probably the one one (besides herself and Tenzo) who could control the tailed beast. The third must be a Root member and a muscle is Sakura’s jaw feathered at the reminder of the second man on her kill list. 

“How dare he?” She hissed, feeling her chakra surge at her anger. A god’s wrath flooded her senses, her veins, and the world shook around her. 

His hands cup her face, grounding her against the flood of power and the urge to brutally murder the Hokage for this blantant act of disrespect. “It’ll be okay.” He murmurs, running a hand through her hair. Sakura leaned back into the touch, sighing through her nose as her chakra calmed with her. “I can handle it.”

“Just because you can,” Sakura muttered, cracking open one eye, “Doesn’t mean you should. You aren’t alone in this, my love, we’ll do this together.”

“Together.” He smiles and Sakura kisses him, drinking in the rough laughter as she tickles his ribs. 

She would not allow that old bastard to break what fragile peace they had built here, not after everything Kakashi had already sacrificed to this village. 

. . .

The Sandiame was an old bastard who grasped at straws to show power. 

Which meant he sent her and her team on the bloodiest, most suicidal missions ANBU had to offer. 

Her team was made up of the elite, the most skilled and vicious ninja in ANBU which also meant that they did not fail. It wasn’t an option, not with the village’s safety at stake, not when they had fought a war so that children didn’t have to grow up and be killers. 

The worst missions were not the bloody ones that left the most carnage and had war hardened shinobi puking after the battle, but the long ones. The ones that made her leave the safety of her and Kakashi’s bed, leave him behind in the village for months without any type of contact. 

She missed him, like the way she used to miss her leg. Waking up without his arms around her and his face not buried in her hair was the worst feeling, worse than when she burned for a week straight after the war. 

Kakashi’s absence on their team was like a void, but they make do. They’re badasses, shit usually works itself out. 

Sakura landed soundlessly on a branch overlooking the headquarters of a particular pain in the ass organization that had been causing quite the racket. 

Her team landed next to her, masks in place as they shift restlessly. 

“Taichou?” Tenzo murmured and she cocked her head, sparing them a glance before thrusting a hand out and nature _breathed_.

Thick roots sprouted from the ground, breaking the building in half, sending the rats running. 

Flicking her hand as the sign for “go”, her team _blurred_. 

Grinning widely, Sakura drew her twin blades (ones that Kakashi had gifted her for their anniversary) and moved like water around rocks. It was breathing, cutting down men as if they were grass. Easy and comforting, not even noticing the blood that sprayed on her. She laughed as a man’s head went flying, his body dropping to the ground. 

Slit throat.

Beheaded.

Gutted.

Cut in half. 

It took minutes before the last of the fighting was over, her blood singing from the thrill of the fight. “Let’s head home,” She said, wiping her swords on the nearest dead body. “I miss my bed,”

“You mean you miss _Kakashi_ ,” Genma drawled, mimicking her voice and despite the mask she could hear the cheeky smile. 

“You’re just pissed I’m getting more sex than you,” Sakura snarks as Yugao burst out laughing and Tenzo snickered.

Genma’s squawk of outrage made the trip back much more amusing. 

. . .

There are three brats spying on her husband as she nears their apartment. 

She’s been gone for four months and all she wants to do is kiss Kakashi, shower (preferably with Kakashi), wrap herself in one of his shirts (maybe have him peel it off with his teeth), and sleep for a week. 

But, she creeped up behind them, tilting her head silently. His genin team then. She glanced towards the window, past the simple genjutsu (she’s mildly surprised none of them picked up on it, but no matter) and to where Kakashi stood, arms crossed as he watched his genin in amusement. 

He would be a great father. 

The thought had her faltering. They had never talked about having kids, not with their fucked up heads and trauma. But, as she looked at these three boys and the way Kakashi is looking at them… who said kids had to be biological?

“Maybe he lied,” The Uchiha mumbled and Sakura stifled a giggle.

She squatted behind them and leaned forward slightly, “About what?”

The way they all stiffened and turned towards her all wide eyed and cute made her melt a little bit. Naruto and Sasuke start sputtering and flushing and Sakura grins. Naruto is just like Kushina-san and Sasuke is like a small mix of Itachi (oh sweet, sweet Itachi) and Shisui (beloved Shisui). “What are you three brats doing up this late anyway?”

The third one steps forward and this must be Sai. Everything about him screams Root from his blank face and stiff posture (and Sakura has to stomp down the urge to tear the world apart for this boy, for this baby), “We are spying on Kakashi-sensei because he will not tell us who he is married to, Tiger-san.”

She can’t help but laugh, the sound bubbling from behind her mask and she watched all three relax at the sound. They’re too precious. 

“While that’s very ninja of you, you three are not very subtle.” She nodded towards the window where Kakashi was standing near the window (the genjutsu dispelled) and looking wholly unimpressed. “I’d scram before he makes you guys do D-ranks for a month.”

They were gone in seconds and she laughed as she shushined into their apartment. “They’re _adora-_ ” She didn’t get the finish as her mask was pried from her face, a hand threading into her hair, and Kakashi kissing her. All tongue and lip and growls. 

She sighed into his mouth, going to run her fingers through his hair. “We’ll have to work on their genjutsu skills,” He mouthed the curve of her neck and Sakura felt herself go limp, a strangled sound torn from her as he bit the tender spot where her shoulder and neck met. 

“Later.” Kakashi mutters, sweeping her into his strong arms, kissing her again. “We can talk about the kids later. I want you all to myself right now.” 

Sakura grinned, showing off matching canines, “I’m yours. Always.” 

. . .

She woke up with Kakashi placing his sweet lips to her shoulder, arms around her waist and feeling the most safe than she had in months. “No training today?”

“Oh we do,” Kakashi rumbles from behind her. “But they’re used to my tardiness.”

Sakura laughs lightly, turning to face him, tracing the lines of his face with her fingertips, “What have you been teaching them?”

“Chakra control, team formations, a lot of team bonding.” Kakashi listed off, then winced. “I don’t really know what to teach them. They’re all so _different_.”

“Tell me, maybe I can help.” 

“Sai is long range. He’s got this ink technique that is really effective. He’s balanced in all areas, good with a tanto and is oddly protective of Naruto and Sasuke.” She reached up to smooth his hair from his face and he smiled at her. “Sasuke is an Uchiha through and through, gears more towards fire and trying to overpower his opponent. Naruto is the wildcard, sometimes he has a plan, most of the time he just wings it and pretty much sucks at everything else.” A pause. “He got a bridge named after him.”

Sakura laughed at the furrow in Kakashi’s brow, leaning up to kiss it. “I’ll take time off so we can put together a plan for these children.” Humming, she threads her hands through his hair, watching gleefully as Kakashi’s eyes slip close and the tension from his body easing away. 

They basked in the silence and the fact that they were together again before Sakura spoke, “Come on, love. We don’t want to keep our little genin waiting for too long.”

Kakashi cocked a brow at her, “ _Our_?”

Sakura’s smile was wide and mischievous as she giggled, “They’re pack now, _Papa_ shi.”

Kakashi growled playfully, drawing the sheets over them as Sakura shrieked with laughter.

  
  


. . .

It took one training session of watching from the shadows to make up her mind. 

The boys are precious and so full of potential. They’re children. Babies. 

When she was their age her kill count had been in the triple digits, forced into war and barely surviving. The people of her and Kakashi’s generation had sacrificed so much so that these children wouldn’t have to fight another war. 

She would make sure that would never have to. 

The boys walked away, Naruto yelling about something or another while Sasuke grunted in response and Sai was content to watch on. She landed soundlessly next to Kakashi, her husband turning to look at her with raised brows.

“I’m going to kill Danzo.” 

The way Kakashi’s eyes darkened with interest made her skin tingle with anticipation. 

. . .

Naruto stared at her, as if she was the one to put the stars in the sky, and she wanted to split the skull of anyone and everyone that had been cruel to this pure, innocent child. 

She made eye contact with every person who dared to look at them, baring her sharpened teeth and narrowing her eyes until they looked away. No one dared say anything to Naruto with her at his shoulder. 

Kakashi wasn’t with her to rein in her temper so she let her eyes glow and the power hum under her skin, a relative warning and a reminder that Naruto was _hers_ now and she had nothing against killing civilians. 

(She’d done much worse anyways.)

Smiling at Naruto was easy and the way he beamed right back warmed her heart, making her want to forcibly adopt him (plus Sasuke and Sai). Maybe there was still time to convince them not to be ninjas, live a quiet life and let her and Kakashi protect them from the fucking ugly world. 

But, she could never leave them defenceless like that. 

Smiling at Naruto while carrying his groceries in one hand and holding his hand in the other (the wide eyed look of amazement he gave her was _not_ very good for her ego), she made herself relax as he steered her towards ramen.

Naruto, though he definitely was not the smartest, had very good street smarts. He was naive in the way the lonely had to be, blind optimism was how he survived the years of abuse and neglect. She loved him so much it hurt.

(This boy made of sunshine and bright smiles who didn’t understand the concept of defeat.) 

So, when they stepped into his apartment and the look of shame and embarrassment was on his face, she lost it in the most polite way there was:

“Alright kiddo let’s get these groceries away and then we’ll see about going furniture shopping, yeah?”

She didn’t trust anyone else to help him with cleaning that shithole up, didn’t let anyone near it. Kakashi was out on a mission so Naruto stayed with her for the week, the ninken keeping out of their way (because Kakashi was still messing with them about the whole marriage thing, much to Sakura’s amusement). 

Sakura swore to herself that she wouldn’t let Naruto survive anymore. It was time that he started _living_. 

. . .

“You’ve been busy,” Kakashi called from the kitchen, wrapped in an ugly ass, bright green aporn Gai had gifted him. 

Sakura shrugged, hopping onto the counter top. “The gag order the Third put on everyone was fucking stupid.” She hissed. “And then the restrictions on all of those close to Minato and Kushina was. _Fucking_ . _Stupid_.” 

Kakashi looked over at her, lips pressed in a thin line. She continued, “The civilians wouldn’t let him buy anything. His apartment was literal trash, Kashi. There was mold on the walls, in the bathroom, the countertops were cracked and the cabinets broken. He didn’t even have a proper bed to sleep in.” 

Her breath came out harsh as she seethed, hands curling into tight fists and power surged through her, bringing forth another bout of bloodlust. A tea cup shattered on the floor. “He flinched every time I touched him or someone came too close. The reason he eats so fucking much is because he doesn’t know when he’ll eat next-”

Kakashi’s hands cradle her face, thumbs wiping at the angry tears that spilled. “Breathe love, breathe. He’s safe now. He’s safe.” 

Sakura closed her eyes, forcing herself to breath in, to force that power back into her bones. Time passed before she was able to open her eyes again, Kakashi looking pained. 

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” He rasped.

Sakura wove her fingers through his hair, pulling his forehead to her neck. “We’ll fix it.” She promised. “They are _ours_ now. No one will be able to hurt them anymore, we will make sure of that.”

He pulled away and searched her face before nodding and swallowing, turning back to the stove, his hand trailing down her face to intertwine their fingers. 

They laid in bed that night, her head on his chest and his arms around her and she began to scheme. 

. . .

Asuma set the pitcher of beer onto the table, sitting down heavily beside Kurenai with a raised brow. “The Chunin exams? You think they’re ready for that?”

Kakashi shrugged, “Mah, we’ll see won’t we?” 

Sakura snorted from beside him, “You think your kids aren’t?”

Kurenai sipped at her sake, “They’re still green-behind-the-ears genin, but I think the Chunin exams could give them that little bit of motivation they need,” 

Shikaku inclined his head from Kakashi’s other side, shooting Sakura a knowing look, “I see where this is going.” 

Sakura grinned back at him while Inochi shook his head, “Let’s hope that Anko doesn’t traumatize them too much then.”

The group burst out into laughter and Sakura wiped at her eyes. Anko would definitely do her best to scare the shit out of the little genin if Ibiki didn’t do it for her. The thought of cute little Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai having to face down those two, well, Sakura couldn’t stop her giggles. 

“Heard that the old man isn’t sending you out of the village anytime soon,” Inochi set his cup down, raising his brows at Sakura. 

Sakura nodded, leaning into Kakashi’s side, “I told him to fuck off when he tried sending my team out on another long term mission.” Inochi and Asuma choked on their drinks and Sakura huffed. “Plus, Kashi needs help with the kiddos. We came up with a good game plan on how to improve their weaknesses and work on their strengths.”

“Never thought you’d be one to teach, Hatake.” Asuma rumbles and Kurenai elbowed him in the ribs. 

Kakashi shrugged, “Makes two of us then.” 

Sakura leaned forward, as if about to whisper a secret, “He absolutely loves it.” 

Kakashi elbowed her in the ribs _hard,_ glaring at her and she smiled prettily at him. 

“Have you two thought about having kids?” Shikaku asked blandly, brows twitching in amusement at the twin deadpan that Kakashi and Sakura sent him. 

“You’re out of your mind,” Sakura snorts. 

“I know you aren’t Inochi,” Kakashi drawled, leaning back into his chair. “But the mental stability between the two of us is strenuous at best. So no biological children for us,” 

“Plus,” Sakura said primly, making everyone at the table chuckle. “Tsunade-shishou said that my body hasn’t been the same since the war, so we have no clue what that could do to the kid.”

An arm jerked around Sakura’s shoulder and the familiar brashness of Gai’s chakra washed over them. Kakashi groaned audily and she snickered. 

“My Rival and his Beloved will be adopting children then, yes?” He exclaimed, pushing himself between them with a bright smile. 

Sakura grinned at him, she loved Gai. One, because he annoyed the fuck out of Kakashi (though Kakashi did admit that Gai was his best friend), and two because he wasn’t afraid to spar with her. Their taijutsu training was the highlight of her week. “Well we’ve basically adopted the three brats, so sure Gai.” 

  
  


Later, once everyone had dispersed around the bar, Shikaku approached her, cup in hand. “The Chunin exams.” 

Sakura inclined her head, pursing her lips. “I know its fucking terrible,” She murmured back, “But if we want to eliminate him without explicit orders, we need bait.” 

Shikaku nodded, and gave her an appraising look. “Too bad you have a thing for bloodthirsty assholes, Hatake. Otherwise, I would have tried to get you to marry into the Nara.” 

Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes. “All of your clansmen are scared shitless of me, Shikaku, save for you and Yoshino. Though, I still haven’t met your kid.” She drummed her fingers on the counter and cut her eyes towards him. “There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Something worse than using the baby Uchiha as bait for a snake?”

“Danzo.” 

Shikaku straightened minutely, black eyes lazily moving to look at her. “What do you need?”

. . .

Tenzo stared at her. 

Yugao just blinked. 

Genma was cackling, “You’re batshit _insane,_ Hatake. Holy _fuck_.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Look, I can do it with or without you. But I’d rather do it with you.” She risked a glance at Tenzo, who was still silent. “I’ve got the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Aburame on my side. I didn’t ask Tsume but I’m assuming she’d love it if we killed the bastard too.” 

Genma was still laughing at her and Yugao snapped her jaw shut before swallowing heavily. 

Tenzo spoke first, voice cracked and soft. “You’re sure?”

Sakura took his hand in hers, squeezing hard. “It’s time to clean house, yeah?” 

“I’m in.” Yugao nodded. 

“Oh whatever.” Genma snorted. “Let’s take down the corrupted warhawk,” He pointed an accusing finger at Sakura, “It better be fun or I’m gonna tell the other Hatake you’re losing your edge.”

Sakura grinned at him, all teeth and teasing, “Oh yeah? I’ll make sure to tell Raidou to hide your coffee next time I see him.”

Genma’s sputtering and red face broke the tension as Yugao made fun of him and Tenzo chuckled.

. . .

She brought the box with Danzo’s head to T&I where Inochi was waiting, grim faced and determined. 

Sakura stripped of her bloodied vest and threw it in a nearby dumpster, taking to the roofs as she looked for Sai. According tot eh correspondence he was suppose to check in tonight meaning that he should be near here-

Ah.There he was. 

She was mildly impressed with his chakra suppression skills. That took quite a bit of control. 

He was in midleap when she grabbed him, arms tight enough that she wouldn’t drop him and not hurt him. 

Then he stabbed her with a kunai and twisted. Well, she thought dryly, he had good response time at least. 

She let him go in the back of an alley and he sent a volley of kunai at her, which was very impressive but she dodged them easily. 

“Take a breath Sai,” She murmured, slowly coming his way, making sure her hands were in his line of sight. “It’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. You were on your way to see Danzo, correct?”

Sai nodded jerkily and Sakura felt her heart clench. 

She put forth her most comforting voice, “It’s okay Sai. You don’t have to report to him any-”

“ _No_ .” The word sounded strangled and desperate and Sakura’s heart cracked. This baby, this poor child whose only known orders and violence. (What has this world made of its children?) “I need to report my progress to Danzo-sama or Naruto and Sasuke will get hurt. I _need_ to.”

Sakura’s breath caught. Sakura reached for him, pulling him to her chest, feeling his ragged and wheezing breaths. “It’s over, Sai. Danzo will not hurt either of your teammates. You’ve done so good with your mission, it's over now. Danzo has been killed, your teammates are safe.”

“Danzo-sama is dead?” He asked it so softly that Sakura almost didn’t catch it as he relaxed into her hug.

“Yes.” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair gently. “Danzo is no longer a threat.” He will never hurt anyone ever again. Tenzo. Sai. Kakashi. 

“What do I do now? What can I do? What about orders? What about my usefulness? I need orders. How can I- how can I live without them?” The questions came out in a jumbled mess and she had a feeling that he hadn’t meant to ask them. 

Her eyes watered without her consent as she leaned away to look him in the eye, “It won’t be easy.” She says softly, wiping away tears that ran down his face. “But I know someone who can help, do you want to meet him?”

. . .

She squeezed his hand as she led him to Tenzo’s apartment, in the same complex as her and Kakashi’s. The sun was rising steadily as she knocked, going to stand with her hands on Sai’s tense shoulders. 

Tenzo opened the door, looking a bit ruffled but the most bright eyed than he had been in a while. “Senpai,” He nodded and she smiled. 

“Tenzo, meet Sai. Sai, meet my cute little kohai.” She gently pushed Sai towards Tenzo. “This is the man I was telling you about.” She kneeled down beside Sai, smiling slightly. “You and him are very similar. I’ll be back in about an hour, okay?”

“He’s ROOT.” Sai stated, eyes rounded as he stared at Tenzo then back at Sakura. He swallowed once before sticking his tongue out. Tenzo nodded and spared a glance at Sakura. 

Sakura clenched her jaw at the cursed mark. “We’ll get that off of you.” She said softly. “Kakashi-sensei and I are working on it. Soon you and Tenzo will be free to blab however much you want, yeah?” She added a bit more cheer and ruffled Sai’s hair. “Be good for Tenzo!” 

With a lazy two finger salute, she was gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms. 

(“She is terrifying.” Sai stated, watching the last petal land on the balcony. 

Tenzo just hummed in agreement, “Tea?”)

. . .

“Kakashi knows you’re putting your kids at danger, right?” Shikaku asked, moving a piece on the shogi board. 

Sakura scratched her cheek, narrowing her eyes at the board. “Of course he does. The man knows me better than I know me.” A pause. “I could never hide something like this from him.” 

She moved a piece and Shikaku made a curious noise. “It’s been a while since he’s added to his pack.” 

Sakura hummed in agreement, “The kids are good for him. He’s happier than he cares to admit, even if he’s lazy when it comes to showing up to training.” 

Shikaku huffed, glaring at the board before making another move. “They’re good for both of you.” He glanced up at her and Sakura raised her brows in question. “You two have always been each other’s world, especially after the war. They’ve torn down your walls.”

Blinking, Sakura moved a different piece. “Oh.” 

“You’re taking a big risk, Sakura.” Shikaku murmured, gravely. “Are you willing?”

“Orochimaru is going to come after Sasuke one way or another.” Sakura shot back, leaning forward. “This way we have a controlled environment to rid ourselves of a future threat.” Sakura glanced at the board and smirked, “I’m willing to take the risk.”

Shikaku huffed out a laugh when he looked down, narrowing his eyes at her, “You’ve been holding out on me, Hatake.” 

Sakura grins, “Mah, I’ve just been rusty. Kashi and I don’t usually spend our down time playing shogi.” 

Shikaku laughed and then glanced inside, a new chakra signature flickering. Yoshino had run out to do some shopping a few minutes ago meaning-

“Shikamaru.” Shikaku barked, “Stop lurking and come say hello to our guest.” 

Sakura bit back a laugh at the wink Shikaku sent her way as his mini-me stepped out into the sunlight, glaring at his father. 

“Hello Shikamaru-kun,” She chirped, chin resting in the palm of her hand, a feline smile unfurling. “I’m Hatake Sakura, but Sakura is just fine.”

Shikamaru turned towards her, shooting Shikaku an annoyed look that had Sakura grinning wider. He nodded in her direction, “Hello Sakura-san.” Then he looked down at the board, his eyes going wide with disbelief. “You… you beat my old man?”

Sakura snickers, “In all fairness, he put up a very good fight.”

“Sakura is an old friend of mine,” Shikaku rumbled as Shikamaru sat down as if in a daze. “We’ve known each other since the war.”

That caught Shikamaru’s attention as his eyes sharpened, looking between Shikaku and Sakura. “Haruno Sakura.”

“Well, I am married so I took Kakashi’s last name,” Sakura trilled, her lips twitching. “If I had it my way, I would’ve made him take _my_ last name, but Kashi’s from a clan so yaddah yaddah,” She waved her hand carelessly while Shikamaru gaped.

“You’re _Haruno Sakura_.” Shikamaru muttered before glaring at his dad. “What the hell, old man?”

Shikaku’s lips quirked up, “Not who you imagined, yeah?” At Sakura’s curious look Shikaku continued, “Most of the clan kids grow up hearing war stories, it happens to be that a lot of them are about _you_.” Shikaku smirked at the way Shikamaru’s ears reddened, “You’re a bit of a hero to the brats. Most of them don’t believe you’re even real.”

Sakura choked before falling over on the cushion, clutching her sides and howling with laughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time Yoshino came back, leaning against the door frame and shaking her head. 

Sakura weakly clawed at the table to sit up before making eye contact with a bright pink Shikamaru before dissolving into laughter again. 

“Well,” Yoshino giggled, “I’m glad that you’ve finally met Sakura.”

Shikaku snorted, placing a hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder while Sakura was finally calming herself, “You’re lucky you met Sakura first. Kakashi is much milder but a lot more of an asshole.”

Sakura wheezed on her laughter while Shikamaru muttered under his breath. 

. . .

  
The icey rage that burned through her was a welcomed feeling. 

Oh, she’d planned for this. Planned and strategized because she trusted her kids to survive long enough for her to get there so she could finish off the threat before it became one. 

So, Haruno Sakura bared her teeth as she was upon her former teacher, his limbs pinned by thick roots and thorny vines. 

She did not give him the chance for last words or escape as she closed her jaw around his throat and _tore_. 

Burning the body was an afterthought.

. . .

Sakura threw open the door to the Hokage’s office, a head in her hand, blood running down the length of her throat and tinting her fanged teeth pink. “I found a snake.” 

She did not spare a look at the ANBU and jonin gathered for the briefing about the infiltration of Kohona’s missing nin. She only had eyes for the Sandiamine as he stared at her. Sakura placed the head onto the table, Orochimaru’s face bloodied and beaten. A gaping hole where his jugular should have been.

(Shikaku only crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he eyed the blood. She had always moved a messy kill and the vicious glint in her eye told him that she was not satisfied with the blood that dripped from her teeth.

The room’s occupant’s fear was palpable and he just hoped that none of them were stupid enough to try and get in the way of Hatake Sakura and her prey.)

“He should have been hunted down like the traitor he was.” Sakura snarled, fingers flexing at her sides as her chakra flares. “He should have been killed the moment you knew of what he was doing to those children, to the _children he was experimenting on_.” Her voice is quiet but her rage is roaring between the lines. She watched with sick satisfaction as the old man tenses. 

“You’re forgetting things in your old age, Hokage- _sama_.” Sakura cocked her head as her killing intent flooded the room. Her power rolled off her in waves, pining every ninja in the room to their place. Her eyes glowed inhumanely, burning a neon green that had the old man swallowing harshly.

“You turned a blind eye to the village’s treatment of Naruto. You let that _abuse_ happen. They were letting him starve, a _child_ starve. _You_ let him live in a rat and mold infested apartment that doesn’t even get hot water. _You_ let him rot and allowed everyone else to treat him like _shit_.” 

The Hokage flinched and the room grew unbearably cold despite it being summer. 

Sakura continued, baring her teeth (still dripping and dyed by gore), “ _You_ allowed Danzo to steal children and turn them into weapons. You _allowed_ the making and breaking of children. _You_ allowed him to manipulate Itachi into killing his clan. Of _fucking_ course the Uchiha would plan a coup! You isolated them, constricted them.” 

She paused letting her words sink in and the Hokage looked at her in outrage and exhaustion and grief. She planted her hands on his desk, grinning at the creak and the groan as the wood split. “Do you have any other messes I need to clean up?”

The silence in the room rang out before Hiruzen’s shaking hands balled into fists, “You killed Danzo.” There was accusation and betrayal in his tone. Sakura threw back her head and laughed, eyes dancing with vicious mirth. 

“You forget who I am, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I ate a god when I was seventeen in a war that nearly ended the world. I have the power to bring you to your knees, God of Shinobi or not. And I am beginning to think that your time as Hokage should come to an end.” 

“Is that a threat?” The question is a rasp, and Sakura smiled, a slow and violent thing. 

“It is a _warning_.” 

. . .

When the Sandaime is assassinated, Sakura is across Fire Country on a month-long mission. 

She’s just disappointed she wasn’t there to see the old man meet his demise. 

. . .

She is, however, there to look Tsunade-shishou in the face and laugh at her in the Hokage robes. Shizune giggled behind a hand, trying her best to not be heard while Tsunade glared at both of them, throwing the nearest thing; a chair. 

Sakura just danced out of the way, “Oh kami, this is _golden_.”

“Shut it, brat.” Tsunade seethed, amber eyes shining with annoyance and hidden amusement.

“I can’t believe you lost a bet with _Naruto_ and now you’re _Hokage_!” Sakura wheezed, clutching her aching stomach and doubling over. 

“Yeah yeah, I got enough shit from Shizune,” Tsunade rested her chin on her interlaced hands, cocking a brow at Sakura. “I heard you’ve been busy.” 

Sakura wiped the remaining tears from her face before straightening, “I’m always busy.”

“Well, there is no actual record of it,” The Hokage goes on, eyes narrowing in the way that would send lesser ninja pissing themselves. “But apparently, you killed Danzo and Orochimaru, then all but legally adopted the last Uchiha, Uzumaki, and a former ROOT member.” 

All playfulness left Sakura’s face as she looked at her Hokage and shrugged. “My ANBU team and I dismantled ROOT and I brought Danzo’s head to T&I where they found evidence of treason. We had the majority of the clan heads backing us,” Sakura didn’t break eye contact as she went on, “ Orochimaru attempted to kidnap Sasuke so I put him down.” (Subconsciously she ran her tongue over her teeth, missing the way Shizune and Tsunade shuddered.)

She cocked her head to the side, “As for the third, it was time for me and Kakashi to expand the pack.” 

Tsunade just cracked her fingers and grinned at Sakura, pride and teeth, “Good girl.” 

And if Sakura, the God Eater, the Jade Demon, preened a little at the Slug Princess’s praise? Well, what could she say? 

“You aren’t here just to laugh at me, are you?” Tsunade asked, the temperature in the room dropping ever so slightly. 

Sakura’s eyes gleamed as she said, “Uchiha Itachi needs to come home.” 

. . . 

She didn’t want him to go. 

She did not want him to be out of her sight or sensing range. 

She didn’t want him to go somewhere she couldn’t protect him. 

But most of all, she didn’t want him going _anywhere_ with Jiraiya-shishou.

“You better not let him read that porn,” Sakura growled, hands on Naruto’s shoulders as she glared at Jiraiya. She swore to the god she ate that if he corrupted her Naruto-

The old man waved a hand, “No faith in your old teacher, Saku-chan?”

Sakura’s scowl only darkens at the nickname and Jiraiya pales slightly, adding hastily, “No porn until he is of age.”

She opened her mouth to snarl another warning before Naruto beamed up at her and she was helpless to smile back. Her heart melted as he squeezed her in a hug, her hands ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry Sakura-chan! I’m gonna get super strong and everything so we can go on missions together! Believe it!” 

Sakura laughed, quickly wiping away tears that threatened to spill, “Don’t let your sensei hear that, he’ll cry from neglect.” 

She watched as he stepped towards his teammates, that determined glint in his eye before she turned towards Jiraiya, mouth set in an unforgiving line. “Shishou, make sure he gets to experience the world. Naruto believes in the good,” Her voice is soft but demanding. “Show it to him. He needs that, he lives on hope.”

Something flashes in her old teacher’s eyes but before she could decipher it it's gone and he simply nods, clapping her on the shoulder. 

She waited until they weren’t in sight anymore, hand clutching the fabric over her heart. Sasuke came to her side, looking at her curiously. 

She glanced down at him, “Whats up, kiddo?”

“You really care about the dobe.” He says instead, black eyes studying her. 

She kneeled down in front of him and nodded. “I care about all of you.” She tells him fiercely. “Your sensei and I are going to do everything we can to protect and teach you. You’re pack.”

She held out her hand for him to take, eyes soft and smile kind. 

He takes her hand hesitantly before gripping firmly and nodding to her. 

(This was the true beginning.)

. . .

She missed Kakashi.

He and Sasuke left four months ago for their training and she missed him so bad she ached.

She let Sai have the day off to do what he pleased with his yearmates while she moped at home, wrapped in Kakashi’s shirt and sweatpants. All Sakura wanted was Kakashi home because she was a paranoid bitch and couldn’t help but be worried all the fucking time. 

Genma was at her door, along with Tenzo and Sai, all bearing food while Sai had his art supplies. 

“What.” She muttered as they shoved their way into her apartment and made themselves at home. 

“You get twitchy and bitchy when you and the other Hatake are seperated for too long,” Genma states, giving her a look that screams _tell me I’m wrong, you know I’m not_. “And by too long I mean a week, and it's been four months.” 

Insufferable bastard. 

“I don’t get… twitchy.” She protested, lips twisting in a pout before she joins Sai on the ground, leaning on him heavily. 

“Kakashi-senpai gets the same,” Tenzo added helpfully, “He gets very moody and snappy.”

Sai noded sagely, “It's the codepency.”

Sakra groans, “Okay assholes, what the fuck do you want?”

“You’re going to eat first because I know for a godsdamned fact you haven't.” Genma glared at her and Sakura groaned again. “You’re picky and you can’t even cook.” 

“Then you’re coming with me to a socializing event-”

“A party,” Tenzo cuts in, amused.

“A party,” Sai amends, “To meet my yearmates and finally convince them that you are, in fact, a real person.”

“This shit _again_?”

“Well after the Chunin exams most people actually believe you’re real.” Genma shrugged. “But, we all know you’re a show off, Hatake.”

Sakura levels a look at Sai, “Are you bringing me so that you can brag, Sai-chan?”

The mix of smug and a touch of feralness to Sai’s smile had pride bursting from the seams.

. . .

(“Holy shit.” The Yamanaka swore as Sai and Sakura stepped into the party, the bar a bit crowded. “Shika you were right, she has fucking _pink hair_.”

Sai smirked as the chatter slowly died down and Sakura-shishou grinned too widely to be called pretty or even friendly. 

“Well,” Sakura-shishou muttered in his ear, “This is a drag, let’s get drunk.”

He will never, ever bet against Sakura-shishou when it comes to arm wrestling or out drinking someone.

The look on his yearmate’s faces when she drank the bar dry in under an hour and then complained about only being _tipsy_ will be his favorite moment for a long time.)

. . .

She stood alone in the middle of the forest, hands tucked into the pockets of her shinobi pants while rocking back on her heels as she waited. 

There was a blur and then he was there, silky hair tied back loosely, black eyes boring into her. 

Sakura smiled slightly, taking a step forward, “Hello Itachi, long time no see, yeah?”

Itachi straightened at the gentle tone, jaw clenched and his hands shaking. At nineteen he looked just like his mother, all grace and beauty. He dipped his head, voice rough, “Sakura-san.”

Sakura chuckled softly, reaching forward and slowly pulling Itachi into a hug, tucking his face into the curve of her neck and holding him as he began to sob, both falling to their knees. 

“You’re safe now.” She murmured to him, “It’s okay, it's okay. You’re safe.” 

“Sasuke?” Itachi choked out, his grip on her desperate and begging.

“Training with Kakashi, he’ll be back in a few months or so.” Sakura answered, pulling away to look him in the eye. “Welcome back Itachi.”

She would not say welcome home, she refused to. Because this was the village that forced a boy, a child, to murder his family, his clan. This was the village that brought so much suffering to Itachi and Sasuke. 

This was not Itachi’s home (this was not hers either, home was with Kakashi) but, maybe, someday it could be. 

She held his hand as she led him through the front gates, the moon bright and smiling. 

. . .

It wasn’t until a year later that a familiar chakra signature was in their apartment. 

Sakura, bloodied and exhausted, stumbled through the window, coming face to face with a half naked Kakashi. 

“Yo,” He gave a two fingered salute, eyeing the blood she was dripping. 

“Yo,” She sighed, ripping off the mask and throwing it to the side, “I would kiss you, but, well.” She gestured to herself. 

“Let’s shower.” Kakashi suggests and takes her hand leading her to the bathroom.

Under the steady stream of water she eyed him, “Did you just get back?”

He massaged shampoo into her hair while she scrubbed him down, kneading at the muscle of his shoulders, “Got to the village earilar, but I didn’t trust Sasuke to not try and kill his brother.” 

Sakura hummed and leaned back as Kakashi washed out her hair, his fingers working against her scalp. “How was the reunion?” She lathered conditioner into her hands and worked into Kakashi’s hair (it was ridiculous how soft it could get).

“Not as bloodthirsty as we thought,” Kakashi murmured, eyes slipping shut and his hands settled on her hips. “Sasuke was rightfully pissed but agreed to live with Itachi. We’ll have to keep an eye on them,”

“We deserve a vacation,” Sakura mused, kissing the underside of his jaw, his hands slipping up her back. 

Kakashi’s laughter made her blood sing as he bent down to kiss her more thoroughly, “Maybe we should get married again just to have the honeymoon,” 

“You get to propose this time,” Sakura teased and Kakashi turned a beautiful shade of pink. 

. . .

Someone was pounding on their door and Sakura swore filthily, stumbling out of bed and pulling on Kakashi’s ginormous shirt (the damn thing brushed the tops of her knees!) before swinging the door open and off of its hinges. 

Iruka was standing there looking harried and out of breath. Then he shoved his way into their apartment (why the hell did everyone _do_ that?).

Well, this was unexpected. 

“Iruka?” She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It is much too early for you to harass us about mission reports. Even though I made _sure_ Kashi turned his in,” 

Kakashi appeared in the doorway, mask in place and in low riding sweats. “What’s up, sensei?”

Iruka narrowed his eyes at them and both Jonin stiffened. Academy teacher he may be, but Iruka was feared by the Jonin. It took some fucking guts to look dead-eyed ninja in the eye and demand paperwork, it took even more courage to _volunteer_ to teach. 

Iruka turned his critical eye to their apartment, prowling towards the kitchen and flinging open the fridge. 

“Iruka?” She asked again, leaning against the wall and cocking a brow. 

“I’m deciding whether or not I’m giving you my blessing.” Iruka muttered, opening and closing the cabinets while Sakura exchanged a look with Kakashi. 

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, “Blessing for what?”

“To adopt Naruto!” Iruka threw his hands in the air, exasperated.

“Naruto’s seventeen,” Sakura pointed out. “And he’s a legal adult.” 

“Semantics,” Iruka waved a hand.

Kakashi chuckled, moving past them to make coffee and boil tea. “What brought this on?”

“Naruto said he was moving out of his apartment,” Iruka sighed, leaning against the counter and Sakura came over to pat his arm. “Is it not with you two?”

Snorting Sakura pulled out eggs and sausage from the fridge, “He’s moving in with Sasuke, Iruka. They’re dating.” 

“Oh.” Iruka murmured. Sakura and Kakashi watched as he paled, running a hand through his hair. “ _Fuck_ did I give him the sex talk yet?” 

Sakura burst out laughing, clinging to Kakashi as he shook with giggles. “Ask- ask Genma to do it.” She choked out and Iruka went the color of curdled milk. 

Iruka made a wounded sound as Kakashi barked out a laugh, arm around Sakura’s waist.

. . .

Her blood hadn’t been red in fifteen years. 

She bled gold as the puppeteer twisted his blade into her heart, a vicious smile on his face before it dropped when she punched through his chest, into his heart and _squeezed_. 

Sakura fell to her knees then collapsed, gold pooling around her as her body worked to counteract the poison and repair her heart. 

Glowing green hands were on her and voices were screaming but all she could think was, 

_Well fuck, this is a shitty way to die_. 

. . .

She didn’t die.

But she was in the hospital for her birthday and well past it. Her boys were a blubbering mess; Naruto sobbing into her chest as he held her a bit too tightly, Sai was fussing with the pillows and blankets, Sasuke kept bringing her food and looking at her as if she was going to disappear.

Kakashi refused to go to the apartment so the ninken made themselves at home in the hospital room, much to the nurses’ annoyance. 

Sasuke and Naruto still were in denial that Kakashi and her were married, which was highly amusing for her and Sai, while Kakashi was just used to it. 

Bull nudged her side from his spot on the ground and she scratched his ear, his other hand running through Bisuke’s fur. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Kakashi rumbles, glaring at her and she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh love, we’re shinobi, almost dying is practically an everyday occurance.” 

Kakashi’s grip on her turned painful but she didn’t comment, only looked at him with soft eyes as he spoke, voice rough and quiet, “Your heart stopped, Sakura. You should be dead right now. You-”

She pried her hands from his and cupped his face, the action grounding for the both of them and she rested her forehead against his, bringing his hand to the pulse at her neck. “I’m alive.” She whispered. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

“I’m going to retire from ANBU.” Kakashi announced and Sakura’s eyes widened minutely. “I… I think I want to continue to be a Jonin sensei.” 

Sakura laughed, the sound full of joy and pride and love as she peppered his face with kisses, “Expanding the pack even more? We should probably get a bigger apartment,” 

Kakashi threaded his hands in her hair, “The Hatake manor has been pretty lonely for a while now.”

Kakashi swallowed her gasp with a kiss that was interrupted by Naruto’s retching and Sai’s obnoxious knocking. 

. . .

Tenzo and Sai stared at them and then at the paperwork. 

“Why?” Sai asked softly, hands curled into loose fists on the table.

Tenzo swallowed roughly, staring at them with wide eyes. 

Kakashi gives them his usual eye smile, “Why not?” 

Sakura beams, “So, what do you think? Wanna join the Hatake clan?”

Sai smiled so wide that his untattooed tongue was visible while Tenzo wiped at his face, taking in shaky breaths. 

. . .

The Hatake manor is bursting with life. 

There were dogs barking and running through the green grass, laughter filtering through the open windows with the slight breeze.

The walls are cluttered and crowded with pictures;

Kakashi and Sakura’s second wedding, Sasuke looking red eyed and Naruto’s face flushed. 

Itachi and Sasuke laying in the sun after a long spar.

Sakura and her boys, her head thrown back in joyful laughter. 

Tenzo and Sai smiling around mouthfuls of ice cream.

Kakashi with his second genin team, looking absolutely gleeful.

The largest one being Naruto in his Hokage robes, Sakura pulling him down to her height, her fist in his hair. Sasuke is laughing with Itachi next to him, Kakashi looking amused while Sai watches on, a wide smile on his face. Tenzo is the only one looking at the camera with a peace sign in place.

The Hatake manor is bursting with life, with the dreams and ambitions that two warn torn and ragged soldiers dreamt of. 

(The soft, soft life they had dreamed of was no longer a dream. It was no longer whispered hopes in the dark, empty promises from bloodied mouths. It is home cooked ramen and ink stains on the coach. It is warm hands and loud laughter. Glowing eyes and feral grins. 

It is home.)

**Author's Note:**

> yo! so, if you didn't pick up on it, each fic goes a little bit more back in time and gives more peeks into the relationships and character dynamics. basically; i'm kind of telling the story backwards, which i think is super fun. 
> 
> I honestly had so much fun writing this one, writing from Sakura's POV is one of my favorite things, especially feral and blood thirsty Sakura who gives absolutely no shits. 
> 
> the next installment will be in Kakashi's POV so look out for that! 
> 
> side note; will probably be going back to edit the first part of the series,,, and maybe this one too as time progresses but im happy with the final product as of right now. :))
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!! thank you for reading!


End file.
